


Fucking sweatpants

by whiskis



Series: Saphael cuteness [3]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3+1, And Simon knows it, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, M/M, POV Simon, Raphael is super sexy, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sweatpants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Simon sees Raphael wearing sweatpants and one time he doesn't.<br/>(Basically a lot of fluff and sexiness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> TWO FANFICS IN ONE DAY? ARE YOU CRAZY? Well, the answer to that is yes, I'm crazy (and bored, I'm super bored).  
> Italics are for Simon inner thoughts. Enjoy!!  
> **Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

~~~~I.

The first time it happened Simon was passing trhoughout the kitchen at ten or so in the morning because he couldn't sleep. Nitghtmares were driving him crazy since he got turned, haunting him every time he closed his eyes. So, Simon decided that he might be able to explore the hotel while the clan was asleep, but his luck wasn't that great. His first night out his room, he caught one of his clan-mates and some mundane ( _it still sounds weird call them mundanes, btw_ ) having sex on the common area's sofa ( _gross, dude_ ). He took off as fast as he learnt to, and he crashed in a wall, outside Raphael's room. _His luck was great, right?_ Simon wasn't prepared to get a very angry (and very cute) sleepy Raphael with a book in his hand, at last was in his hand until it was flying across the air and hitting Simon. In the face. 

"Ruuuuuuude!" Cried Simon, touching his fast-healing ex-broken nose.

When Simon really looked at Raphael his mouth hung open. Raphael was wearing sweatpants. Sweatpants that looked amazing on him, like SUPER amazing. They laid low on Raphael's hips, sightly low on the left hip, letting an inch of bare flesh show. Simon was wordless, Raphael looked so fucking sexy... He could totally bang him right there. But he wasn't going to think about that because he now knew that vampire's noses were really sensitive.

"It wouldn't have happened if you tried to learn something on training, fledgling." Raphael broke his dirty thoughts about him and his sweatpants.

"Excuse me, but I pay enough attention, it's just that Stan is super boring" Simon said without thinking, his brain was still recovering from those sweatpants.

"Yeah? Is he boring you?" Raphael was being sarcastic, but Simon nodded anyway, incapable of articulate any coherent word. "Fine, now on you will train with me." Raphael deadpaned.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Simon was confused.

"Training starts at 6PM, don't be late or I'll make your life miserable." And with that Raphael closed his door, leaving Simon in the hallway. _Awesome, he just got a new trainer. Great._

 

II.

The second time happened when Simon was less expecting it. He was training on his own ( _weird, right?_ ), it was like six in the morning or so, and nightmares kept giving him a hard time sleeping, so he tried a new way. He trained until his body was exhausted and then he fell sleep wherever, too tired to have nightmares. _It seemed a good idea, ok?_ But it wasn't a good idea.

Training with Raphael was not as he expected, at all. He expected Raphael to hit him until he hit back or something like that, but not. Raphael surprised him, actually he was an awesome trainer. Raphael was very patient and helped Simon to improve all his new vampire skills  _(superpowers, like Superman_ ). The first time, Raphael made Simon find him with his eyes closed, using only his hearing. It didn't end well. The second night, they tried with super-speed and Simon went right through the wall ( _it was the funniest to see a person-shaped hole in the wall, even if Raphael didn't think that)_. Sometimes Raphael lost his temper and sent Simon away, but even on those occasions, when Simon returned to his room, a glass of blood was waiting for him. Simon assumed it was Raphael's way to apologize, and he took it. But Raphael never wore anything else than his various suits tht fitted him like a second skin. 

So, Simon was training on his own when Raphael entered the room, with a black henley that hugged his biceps like a boa constrictor hugged his prey. _Oh, god, Simon wanted to lick those biceps, bite them._ He kept looking at Raphael, who hadn't realized that Simon was there. He wore THE sweatpants, the grey ones that were made to be worn by Raphael. _Fuck._ Simon was staring, he knew it, but he couldn't help it. Raphael looked so fucking good in those pants, almost like a God ( _hahaha)_. 

"Stop staring, fledgling." Raphael said, and Simon jumped a little. 

"So-sorry... I'll leave." He answered as fast as he could.

"Don't bother, I'll go. You can stay."  And he left. Just like that, he sped away.  _What the fuck?_

 

III. 

The third time it happened Simon was not ready, not ready at all. He went to a party and Raphael ordered him to check with him when he returned, so Simon went straight to Raphael's office. He wasn't there, so Simon reached Raphael's room and opened the door, without knocking first. BIG mistake. Raphael was nowhere to be seen, but there was a baby, a blue baby, crawling around like if he owned the place.  _SO CUTE._ When the baby saw him, he ran direct to Simon. Then Simon realized, the baby was Max, Max the son of Magnus and Alec.  _He looked absolutely like an adorable blueberry._ Simon knelt down and took the baby in his arms, making funny faces to make him laugh. It totally worked.

Max was laughing hysterically when Raphael emerged from the bathroom. Shirtless.  _Fuuuuuuuuck his luck._  Raphael stared at him like he had grown two dragon heads or something. He was wearing THE sweatpants, again. _He looked eatable, fuck._  When Simon was done checking Raphael out, he looked into his face. Raphael arched an eyebrow and Simon returned the baby to the floor, slowly. Raphael was quiet, too quiet. 

"I... I come to say that I'm here, I mean, I'm at the Hotel. And you said that I should tell you when I arrived. So, that's why I'm here, to tell you that I'm home..." 

"Baby, stop." Raphael cut his babbling. "You're here, I get it, you can leave now." He pointed at the door. 

Simon got the clue and tried to go, but a tiny hand grabbed his jeans. Simon looked down and Max was pouting, he was about to cry. Raphael approached and took Max, the baby started to cry disconsolately. Raphael seemed tired, like actually tired. The baby wouldn't stop crying and Simon took pity on poor Raphael. 

"I... May I hold him?" Simon wondered.

That was all that Raphael needed to hear and passed the baby to Simon as if he was burning. The baby calm down as soon as he was between Simon arms, humming happily. Max put his little arms around Simon's neck and proceeded to sleep. 

"How did you do it?" Asked Raphael, amazed by Simon's skills with babies.

"I don't know, I guess babies love me." 

Raphael smiled and if Simon's heart still beat it would be racing like a hyperactive rabbit. The moment was becoming weird, the two of them staring each other and a sleeping baby between them. When Simon was going to break the silence with some pop culture reference, Magnus emerged from a portal, followed by Alec. 

"WHEREEEEEEEEEEEEE IS MY LITTLE BLUEBERRY?" Yelled Magnus.

Raphael and Simon shushed him with angry faces, and then Magnus saw Max between Simon's arms. Alec was trying to hide a smirk while Magnus laughed softly.

"This is interesting..." Magnus said with a wide smile. Alec took Max from Simon's arms and they left, leaving Raphael and Simon alone.

"Well... I'm gonna... I'm gonna go. Yeah." Simon left the room, totally confused. 

 

+1

Since that day thing between Raphael and Simon had been awkward. Raphael avoided being alone with Simon all he could. Every morning, when training started, Lily was there. When Simon was having some kind of problem or doubt, it was Lily who talked to him, because 'Raphael is too busy'.  _Yeah, right, and Daenrys didn't have dragons._ Raphael was avoiding him, the question was 'why?'. Out of options, Simon made a plan. He was going to ask Raphael directly what was wrong with him. He tried, and tried, and kept trying. Nothing. Raphael always had an excuse or one of his clan-mates sent him away. Simon was getting worried. What did he do wrong? 

One night, Simon couldn't sleep. Again. The few previous night had been awful for him, sleeping less than three hours per night. He was restless, and angry, and confused... He wanted to cry because anything made sense and he was soooooo tired. It was two in the afternoon, everyone else was asleep. Simon was passing Raphael's door when he heard something: running water. Raphael was awake. That was his chance. He opened the door quietly, and hid in the shadows.  _Not the best idea with he ever had._ Raphael opened the bathroom door and he was wrapped in a steam cloud. NAKED.  _Oh holy God and all the angels._ Simon stared at him like a starving man stared a steak, wanting to devour it. All that pale flesh still wet from the shower, little drops running down his body. Simon was staring, and he knew that he was going to get killed for this. But he kept looking, those shoulders, those abs and  _(OH GOD)_ the most perfect cock Simon had ever seen.  _Was he drooling? Probably._

Before Simon could stop it, a moan slipped out of his mouth. Raphael was pinning him to the wall a second later, with his hand around his neck. Simon's feet in the air. Simons instincts kick in and he gasped for air, even if he didn't need it anymore. Raphael looked furious, but Simon knew the exact moment when Raphael realized that was Simon the one pinned against the wall. Raphael let go of his iron grip on his neck, but he kept Simon pressed against the wall, not letting him go away. 

"What are you doing here, baby?! Did you think that sneacking on me was a good idea?" Simon was quiet, scared for his life. His mind was still clouded with Raphael nakedness, so close to his own body. "ANSWER ME." Raphael was pissed. 

"I-I-I don't know." Simon was confused af.

"You don't know what?" 

"I-I... I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much." Simon didn't want to say that, but his brain-mouth filter was dead after all these days without sleep. 

"What?" It was the turn of Raphael being confused. " _Nunca podría odiarte, bebé._ I never could hate you, baby." His voice was soft, almost kind. 

"Then, why have you been avoiding me?" Simon sounded weak, and he hated it. 

"I didn't know that you cared, I was just trying to make your life easier." And then Simon got it. Raphael had feelings. Raphael had feelings for HIM.  _Can you believe it? YAY!_

"Bullshit. You avoid me because YOU are scared" Simon smiled weakly, but confident.

"Excuse me? I'm not scared." Raphael sound unsure.

 "I think that you ARE scared, because you have feelings for me." 

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not in love with you." Raphael said.  _Not even him believe that._

Simon was shocked, Raphael said "love". Was Raphael in love with him?  _Oh my G_ _od, this can't be happening._

"Did you just say 'love'?" The shock was clear on Raphael's face. "Oh. My. God." Simon did his best imitation of Friends.

The silence was palpable. Neither of them said anything, they just stared each other. Then Simon remembered that Raphael was still naked, and he blushed. 

"You are naked." Defintitively his brain-mouth filter was off. "Oh God, you are naked." He didn't know if it was possible to get more red, but he did. 

"Dios, no entiendo por qué te quiero." Raphael said.

"OH. OH. OHH!! I GOT THAT. I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME." Simon was freaking out. 

Raphael went still, looking at Simon without knowing what to do or say. 

"Raphael. It's okay, don't worry. I really love you, too." 

There weren't any more words, just lips, and theet. Raphael lips were as smooth as Simon's pictured them, and the man did know how to kiss.  _I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS._

"Well, I'm very real, so believe it." Raphael answered. Oh fuck, he said that out loud. Fuck. "Yes, you said it out loud." Raphael was laughing and Simon was mortified. "Don't worry, bebé, te quiero igual."

"I love you too, Raphael." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with the end, but I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments make me happy. <3 .


End file.
